Birthday Surprise II
by benjaminwarren4322
Summary: Birthday Surprise II This Story is Not for Luan Loud Lovers. It's Not the Best Sequel, but it's still very good, it's more of a Slasher, and How Luan Gets Revenge on her Siblings for being Sent to the Looney Bin


Birthday Surprise II

Luan has escaped said the nurse at Daisy-Hills. Now the Loud Family is in Danger , we must find her said the staff; but there was no sign of Luan in sight . ''Bye Bye Mother-Fuckers Luan said as she made it out without any effort at al. Luan was still armed of course, because they were not able to take away her weapon s. ''Those Sluts Think they could keep me held hostage Luan said. ''Thank Fucking God I escaped she said, now i can get revenge on Lincoln, she laughed evilly as she said that. The Police tried to stop Luan; but she was able to kill them with a gun she happened to have. ''Next stop the Loud residence as she drove a stolen cop car. Luan got out of the car and started walking towards the house. She rang the door bell Sounding like Lynn-Loud Senior, with the help of a voice changer she had. ''Who is it ?said the family. ''Its your dad said the voice. They opened the door to see it was Luan standing there with the same clown outfit, and mallet she had when she was in the basement . ''How the fuck did you escape said Lincoln, now in full rage. ''Oh dear brother all you need to know is that i am going to continue to give you your birthday gift she said . Luan began tying Lincoln up, and carrying him in the chair to the basement. ''Now Dear brother there is no way you can stop me. Lynn-Loud Senior, Rita Loud,Lana, Lisa, Luna, Leni and Lori were all in the same places, just like there Night Terror.

Please Luan don't do this said Lincoln in Fear . Luan was now wearing a ring master out-fit; but this was real. I sure hope Lisa likes this science expirement. A large hook with a string began lowering her slowly into the acid tank. Luan, Stop, Stop. Lisa was now screaming for Mercy. Please, Please, said Lincoln crying. No,No,No, said Luan you shouldn't of said i wasn't funny said Luan angrilly. ''Stop, Stop please make it end, said Lincoln. But I'm just getting started said Luan as she laughed Evilly at Lisa's now dead corpse. Now i think it's time for some Lynn-sagna said Luan. Luan brought the tied up Lincoln towards his father who was now screaming in agony. Luan pressed a button on her remote, droppi g the father into a burning fire oven, killing him instantly.

Now i remember about saying about how Lana likes mud, so lets fill her body with mud. Stop, Please Luan im sorry, i was a Jerk; but now i regret it . aw what a sob story, thats not going to make me stop. Lana blew up like a balloon and guts went flying everywhere. ''I can't take this anymore said Lincoln, now bawling his eyes out. You are now going to see the greatest show on earth said Luan. i think we'll kill mom next said Luan. There was a tank of piranhas, and Lincoln's mother was tied to a rope dangling from the tank. Please don't kill my mother, i love her more than anything said Lincoln. The same thing happened to Rita Loud, except the hook dropped her into the tank faster, leaving nothing but bones. Now its The dumbasses turn, Leni loud said Luan. Leni was thrown into a hydrollix compactor , which crushed her instantly and screamed when Luan pushed a button. wow what a crush, we wont be seeing that whore anytime soon Luan said Angrilly. Luan this is torture, i have had enough said Lincoln. The shows not over until its over said Luan. now i think ill continue wwith killing you said Luan, because you were the one who said i wasn't funny. Time to go bye bye Linky, said luan as she pushed a button leading lincoln into a trap door. any last words link? yes, please dont kill me said Lincoln. sorry, said Luan, i hope the Aligators enjoy your flesh. Lincoln screamed as sounds of tearing flesh was heard. your a monster said luna. this is the payback i am getting, for getting me sent to the looney bin Said Luan. Now its your tike tp die said Luan, it will be such aa rocking solo. can i axe you a question luan said. stay the fuck away from me said Luna. what's the manner said luan you dont like painful deaths? Luan took a swipe at Lunas neck, tearing it off in the process. Stop this Luan, think about your family Lola said. who is there left? said Luan I'm here doofus and im calling the police. well, let me fix thqt for you said Luan.

i think we should do something special with you , i know lets play a game its called hammer time. Luan took a swimg at Lori with the Hammer, and killed her after brutally bashing her head . Come on Luan, dont injure your little sister said Lola. Sorru; but your the most irritating so you get cynaide and poison, injecting it into her arm, and killing her as well, and lola screamed.

well luan, you finaly did it, you finally killed all of your siblings. now there 's one more thing yourr missing? yes, i must burn down the house to hide evidence.


End file.
